1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand for image forming apparatuses is shifting from printing apparatuses intended only for printing to multi-function peripherals that implement multiple functions such as scanning and faxing. Operating systems are widely used in order for such image forming apparatuses to execute application programs to implement multiple functions. As image forming apparatuses become more advanced, systems that allow maintenance workers to activate the image forming apparatuses using storage apparatuses (e.g., removable media) for maintenance purposes are beginning to be incorporated into image forming apparatuses. It is very advantageous, in terms of maintenance of the image forming apparatuses, to activate an image forming apparatus into an operational state by loading an operating system from a storage apparatus. However, if an inappropriate operating system is stored in the storage apparatus, it can cause problems such as system crashes, data leakage, and so on. Further, a situation may also occur in which the inappropriate application program stored in the storage apparatus is transferred into another storage apparatus (e.g., hard disk) provided in the image forming apparatus. In this case, problems such as system crashes, data leakage, and so on can occur as a result of executing the inappropriate application program.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-303216 discloses a method for suppressing activation from a removable medium other than those whose serial numbers are registered in advance. Specifically, according to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-303216, the serial number of a removable medium is registered in an apparatus that activates a program from the removable medium. The apparatus performs the activation process only when the removable medium having the registered serial number is used, thereby suppressing inappropriate access to the apparatus.
The method of the related art, however, has the following problems. For example, in the case of the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-303216, it is necessary to associate the image forming apparatus with a specified removable medium. Accordingly, when conducting maintenance on a plurality of image forming apparatuses using removable media, it is necessary to register the serial numbers of all removable media that may be used in each image forming apparatus. Therefore, the method according to the related art is problematic in that as the number of image forming apparatuses that need maintenance increases, the amount of work that has to be done by the administrator increases.
Further, the method of the related art does not prevent the inappropriate application program from being stored into another storage apparatus (e.g., hard disk) that is provided in the image forming apparatus.